This study will enable the NHLBI to subsequently evaluate the use of Health Hazard Appraisal in industrial and cardiovascular risk factor reduction programs. This increased understanding will help NHLBI better construct its prevention, education, and control programs, and provide more effective consultation to others who wish to develop such programs.